Unexpected Trials
by Kenichi-Kurosaki
Summary: It's been a year since the Winter War and things have changed greatly. There is now peace in the Soul Society, Rukia and Ichigo's relationship begins to blossom. But when unexpected visitors arrive things start to get shaky. (Multi pairings. IchiRukia, Ulquihime, GrimSoi, HitsuKarin, ZangetsuxSodenoShirayuki and slight KonxChappy and many more) please R/R!


**More inspiration hit me. And I think I should say this now. I am going to be taking a break from my fic "Stormy Romance" to work on my two newest fics. I am sorry for any inconvenience. Anyway on with my new chapter one. I'm very excited for this one because it's my first Bleach :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach otherwise Ichirukia would be absolutely cannon.**_

**Chapter One: Snowy Beginnings.**

Cold angelic flakes fell from the fluffy gray sky covering everything in a white blanket of snow. Even the emerald color forest and park of Karakura Town is now covered in one inch deep, fresh, delicate snow. Even the grass was now under the thick layer of white snow. The Evergreen trees that take over ninety-five percent of Karakura Town's park, from Pines to the Southern Magnolia are now covered in a white blanket. But even so, there is still a visible outline of the dark green leaves of the trees. A stream that flowed from the small pond in the north entrees to the small lake in the center now stood still frozen with a thin layer of ice. The sandy paths of the park were now wet and muddy, imprinted with many foot prints.

Since its Christmas Eve, they weren't any people at the park. Only an insane person would be at the park at this time instead of at their home, where it's warm and comfortable. But, that made Ichigo insane as he stood there in the shivering cold; being at a remarkable height of six feet even, he stood under a street lamp with dark amber lit eyes that makes most burn and disseminate under his gaze. His rectangular body shape gives him some advantage to the cold as he hugs himself for warmth. His broad shoulders powdered with fallen snow. His square face was set in his usual scowl, clearly defining his heavy jaw. His thick skin still had its warm summer tan. The bright orange mop of hair on his was now almost white as he stood there waiting. Luckily he was wearing a black trench coat, underneath his coat he wore a two piece suit; for the party he was supposed to be at 15 minutes ago

Looking down at his watch, he gently plays with a small box in his pocket. Taking a deep breath Ichigo got out his cell phone. Dialing a number he knew from heart, he hears the phone rings its usual tune only to be interrupted by a strong feminine voice answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Rukia."

"Ichigo! I'm just about to leave for Orihime's house right now."

Ichigo felt his heart's pace quicken, his hands starting to sweat, "Um…can you do me a favor?

"Depends, What do you want Strawberry?"

"Don't call me Strawberry!"

"There's the Ichigo I know. You were acting weird and of course when I'm going to rile you up to get back to normal. Now tell me what do you want?"

"Ah…" Ichigo now blushing, and scratching the back of his head. "Can you come… to our spot?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Damn woman, stop asking so much questions and get your midget ass over here! There's something I want to give you?"

"Sure thing Sunshine." A vein appears on Ichigo's annoyed face, as he imagines Rukia at this moment smirking at the pet name 'Sunshine' which annoyed him to no end.

"Yeah yeah, just get your ass over here now!" And with that he hung up with anger and embarrassment for the reason he wanted her to meet him. The beating of his heart hasn't stopped as he heads to their place. He is sure that he isn't making a mistake but he still could help but feel nervous.

Ichigo trudges deeper into the forest part of the park; the area that he had claimed as his and Rukia's is the only spot with Cherry Blossoms. Because there was no path that showed how to arrive to the Cherry Blossoms, it was just their secret. The Cherry Blossoms surround a wooden picnic table and a small fountain in a corner. Every single time he pictures the area cover in snow, he thinks back on how that spot became theirs. Ichigo go smiles to himself at the fond memories as he sits at the picnic table. A snap of a twig alerts Ichigo of another presence. Turning around quickly with his badge in hand Ichigo comes face to face with a familiar raven haired woman.

"Honestly Ichigo your abilities of sensing reiatsu really suck." Rukia teased, sitting next to Ichigo on the picnic table. Ichigo grumbles to himself about a midget.

"So are you going to tell me what you wanted or we going to freeze first?" Rukia quips snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Oh right," Ichigo announces as he reaches inside his black trench coat for a small box. Ichigo keeps a careful eye on Rukia as he pulls it out. Her eyes widen at the box, but gives no clear indication of what she is thinking.

"I wanted to give this to you before we went to Orihime's Christmas party." Ichigo says, giving Rukia the box.

"What is it?" she asks out of instinct.

"You'll just have to open it and see."

A look of uncertainty flashes across Rukias' face as she slowly opens the box to reveal a golden necklace.

"Ichigo..." Rukia's face rings with surprise and utmost joy. Inside the box shining like a miniature sun was a ring. The band shimmered like the summer sun; the diamond glistened like the winter moon. Rukia's face begins to glisten with tears. Seeing this as his cue Ichigo go kneels on the cold ground holding the box in his left hand.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo starts, preparing himself for the speech he had practiced so many times in the mirror, "We have known each other for a long time and in that time you have changed my life and impacted me greatly, were always by each-others sides and I can always count on you. I wish to continue being by your side. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears fell down Rukias' face at an uncontrollable rate as she stood there frozen; looking at Ichigo and the wonderful ring he had presented her. Slowly like a dream Rukia took the ring from Ichigo, bringing it close to her heart.

"Yes, you baka!" Rukia cheers, jumping at Ichigo catching the substitute shingami off guard. The smile never wavers off of Ichigo's face as he holds Rukia close to him.

"_Things are finally starting to go my way."___Ichigo thinks to himself as he helps Rukia remove the glove she was wearing on her left hand. Ichigo's thoughts began to wander as the ring was slid on Rukias' tiny finger. Rukia continued to smile at Ichigo but then a thought occurred to her, what they will tell everyone.

"I-Ichigo." Rukia stutters getting Ichigo's attention.

"Yeah?" his eyes never leaving hers

"What are we going to tell everyone?" It was a good question Ichigo mused as he thought of what to tell everyone.

"I'm guessing the truth," he states plainly, "We can tell them at the Christmas party."

Rukia smiles at the fact that Ichigo and her were on the same page. A small chuckle escapes her lips as Ichigo brings her close for the first kiss of their new lives. For a fraction of a second the clouds part revealing the full moon shining down on the new couple of the night.

**And I'm going to leave it there so I have some stuff for the next chapter. Sorry if it's short for you guys/girls as always R/R! I'm not kidding I really need it. But please no flames. **


End file.
